Harry Potter et le mystère des Maraudeurs
by Ambresa
Summary: Le trio va retrouver et faire revivre les Maraudeurs et tous leurs amis... Chapitre III
1. Présentation

Présentation  
  
Disclaimer : Je suppose que tous le monde le connaît, mais puisqu'il faut le faire ; rien ne m'appartient, tous ce que vous reconnaîtrez sont la propriété de J.K.R.  
  
Je voudrais juste vous prévenir que c'est ma première fic, mais j'ai de l'expérience car à partir du C.P. j'ai commencé à écrire des contes de fées.  
  
Et j'avais cette idée depuis très longtemps, alors si j'ai copié des choses, j'en suis désolée. La seule fic qui ressemble, mais un tout minuscule point commun s'appelle «Les échos de l'éternité »que je vous conseille vivement.  
  
Voilà, c'est tout. 


	2. La villa Potter

Harry Potter et le Mystère des Maraudeurs  
  
Chapitre 1 : La Villa Potter  
  
Harry descendit du Magicobus, attrapa sa lourde valise et la cage de sa chouette ; Hedwige. Il se retourna, et juste avant que les portes du véhicule ne se referment il eut le temps de dire : « - Merci Stan. »  
  
Le jeune homme posa ses bagages, sortit une carte et regarda autour de lui.  
  
« - Bon, murmura Harry, le clocher est par-là, donc le parc dans lequel Ron m'attends est à l'opposé. Allons-y. »  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la gauche en titubant légèrement par le poids qu'il portait en murmurant :  
  
« - Vraiment quel idiot je fais. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à un petit sort de rétressisage ? ! »  
  
Quand Harry eut atteint le petit parc, il trouva devant son ami, facilement reconnaissable de dos à cause de ses cheveux roux très voyant, impatient qui chuchotait plus pour lui-même que pour les passants :  
  
« - mais quand est-ce qu'il arrive ? »  
  
Soudain, Ron se retourna comme s'il avait senti une présence familière par- dessus ses épaules.  
  
« - Harry ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te voir ! Je me demandais si tu viendrais ou pas. Personnellement, je me demande pourquoi Hermione voulait que se soit moi qui te donne rendez-vous ici. Moi j'aurais dit Le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Salut Ron, et pendant que tu le dis, ça aurait été une très bonne idée que tu me donne rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que je ramène toutes mes affaires.  
  
C'est la faute de Hermione ! C'est elle qui a choisit l'endroit. On voulait te faire une surprise, expliqua le rouquin, et l'effet sera mieux si tu la vois de l'extérieur !  
  
Voir quoi ? demanda Harry, sa curiosité piquée au vif, quelle surprise ? »  
  
Ron sourit devant la curiosité de son ami ; malgré le temps, les choses n'avaient pas changées.  
  
« - Hermione et moi l'avons préparé tous les deux. On a pensé que ça te fera plaisir. Mais sans l'aide de Remus, rien n'aurait été possible », déclara calmement Ron en regardant du coin de l'?il la réaction de son ami qui attendait toujours une réponse claire.  
  
Harry avait beau se torturait l'esprit en tous sens, il ne voyait pas le moins du monde ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire.  
  
« - Sil te plaît Ron, quelle est ta surprise ? » questionna poliment le jeune homme sans entrain, sa patience étant mise à rude épreuve.  
  
Le rouquin fit mine de réfléchir. Après deux minutes de réflexion il déclara d'un air érudit :  
  
« - Non, je vais te la montrer. »  
  
Le garçon attrapa la valise de Harry dans une main, et tira de l'autre son ami vers le centre commercial.  
  
Sachant comment était son ami, ce dernier marmonna :  
  
« - Tu me dis c'est quoi cette surprise ? Je pari que tu ne le sais même pas ! C'est Hermione qui a du tout faire !  
  
Bien sur que je sais ! Et c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de te reloger, s'emporta Ron.  
  
Quoi ? ! » s'écria Harry qui s'attendait à tous sauf ça.  
  
Les passants se retournèrent aussitôt vers celui-ci tandis que Ron s'arrêtait, s'apercevant de son erreur pendant que son ami rougissait, se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé un peu fort. Quand les derniers curieux arrêtèrent de le regarder, Harry se tourna vers Ron qui riait aux éclats devant la tête qu'affichait son ami.  
  
« - Vous allez me reloger ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Bon, puisque tu sais, dépêche-toi. Je n'aime pas que tout le monde nous jette des regards bizarres parce que tu crie au milieu de la rue », dit Ron en recommençant à marcher.  
  
Arrivés devant une belle villa beige, ce denier s'arrêta.  
  
Harry regarda son ami puis la villa.  
  
« - Ron ne me dit pas que toi et Hermione avait acheté ça ? »  
  
Mais son ami n'eut jamais le temps de répondre, car à cet instant, Hermione arriva en courant, sortant de la villa.  
  
« - Harry ! Harry ! Ron ! Vous êtes enfin arrivés ! Je te présente ta nouvelle demeure, Harry. C'est un peu grand pour une personne seule, mais je suis sure que ça va te plaire. C'est Ron qui a dit que te reloger serait bien comme cadeau ! Regarde, on a signé tous les papiers. Nous te présentons la villa Potter », s'exclama la jeune fille en exhibant fièrement un papier.  
  
Elle avait dit cela d'une traite et regardait la réaction de son ami avec appréhension.  
  
Harry, lui avait peur d'avoir mal entendu.  
  
« - La villa. commença-t-il.  
  
Potter, termina Ron à sa place, c'était l'endroit où ton père passait ses vacances ».  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione poussait un grand cri : Harry venait de s'évanouir.  
  
La suite bientôt (j'espère). Merci à Hermione Black1 pour sa review et j'espère que mon histoire te plaira ; sinon, pour « Les Echos de l'éternité », le personnage principal est Remus Lupin, l'auteur est « jamais-revenir ».  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Ambre 


	3. Le rangement

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Joanna Kathleen Rowling, je ne tire pas profit de cette fiction.

****

Chapitre 2 : Le rangement

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveillant petit à petit, se retrouva dans une pièce autre que sa chambre, il pensa rêver.

Mais lorsque 5 minutes plus tard, Ron entra et cria :

" _Debout ! ", tout lui revint en tête : la villa Potter, _sa_ villa, _celle _de son **_père_**… Il se trouvait dans la villa…Cependant, après que son ami lui ai dit que son père passait ses vacances _ici_, il ne se rappelait de rien.

La voix de Ron qui gigotait devant lui semblait lointaine. Le garçon fit un effort pour l'écouter.

" _ … absolument te dépêcher, tu m'as compris ? Hé ? Oh ! Harry ? ! Tu m'écoutes ?

_Bien sûr, murmura ce dernier en s'étirant, tu peux répéter ? "

Ron le regarda de travers.

" _ Laisses tomber, veux-tu ? Je t'attends dehors, je t'expliquerais en chemin. Et **dépêche-toi** ! Sinon j'envoie Hermione ", avertit-t-il en partant.

En entendant les derniers mots de son ami, Harry se dépêcha de se préparer.

Avant de sortir, il remarqua des toiles d'araignées et de la poussière derrière un paquet d'objets entassés pêle-mêle.

A la porte, le Weasley l'attendait avec un sourire victorieux en voyant que sa menace avait marché. 

" _ Alors, que disais-tu ? demanda Harry.

_ Je disais qu'il faudra faire un grand ménage. Tu n'as pas remarqué tout le bazar ! Il y a même des araignées ! Et ne rit pas, s'offusqua le rouquin en voyant que son récit avait déclenché l'hilarité de son compagnon, ce n'est pas drôle !

_ Excuse-moi, s'exclama celui-ci quand il eut fini de rire , mais c'est plus fort que moi, je m'imagine tout ce qu'à du souffrir cette _pauvre_ Hermione car tu en as une peur bleue. "

C'était vrai, Harry se rappelait très bien leur deuxième année, comment Ron avait vécu leurs captures par des araignées géantes dont leur chef s'appelait Aragog.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine où leur amie, qu'ils voyaient de dos, préparait le petit-déjeuner. Apparemment, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à coiffer ses cheveux touffus.

Elle se tourna à leurs arrivées.

" _ Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi Harry ? Je suppose que Ron te l'as dit, on va devoir tout nettoyer de fond en comble, et vu la taille de la villa, ça ne va pas être facile ! Toutefois, on a déjà nettoyer entièrement la cuisine et quelques chambres, énuméra-t-elle pendant que ses amis la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Quoi ? ajouta la jeune fille en apercevant les regards interrogateurs des deux garçons.

_ Euh … Dis-moi Hermione, s'expliqua le Potter, pourquoi cuisines-tu à la manière _Moldue_ ?

_ Il y a une cuisinière Moldue, autant s'en servir ! se défendit la Granger. Et dépêche-toi, on a du travail après. " 

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il avait hâte de commencer à ranger. Il en apprendrait et trouverait

sûrement des choses sur se parents et leurs amis. 

Comme d'habitude, Hermione, dirigeante des opérations, proposa qu'ils commencent par la salle de séjour, tandis que Ron, grimaçant, protestait en se mettant au travail.

Harry sourit en pensant que ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais.

Et, comme à l'accoutumée, le garçon se dirigea vers une armoire qui lui semblait étrange. De petits motifs en formes de lions étaient sculptés dans le bois de chêne.

L'ouvrant avec prudence, ce qu'il vit le stupéfia sur place.

La préfète , qui avait suivi ses mouvements, pressenti son trouble, et arrêtant momentanément sa dispute, le dévisagea, interloquée.

" _ Y a-t-il un problème, Harry ? " s'informa-t-elle.

Pivotant sur ces talons, ce dernier s'écarta pour lui dévoiler le contenu du meuble.

Et la jeune fille eue toutes les peines du monde à empêcher son cri d'épouvante s'échapper de sa gorge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je sais que je cri beaucoup, mais je trouve que la fin du chapitre 2 est mieux écrite que celle du chapitre 1et comme je ne veux pas le modifier, je le laisse ainsi.

Je remercie **_Didie_**, **_Fanny_**, **_Lunattica_** _(je devais terminer le chapitre assez vite pour l'envoyer, ça m'énerve quand je n'ai pas la suite d'une histoire, alors j'ai fait "vite fait, bien fait ")_, **_Lunicorne _**(es-tu inscrite sur le site " Mimagie " ?**)**, **_Malda Potter_** et **G_aelle Griffondor_** _( je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un me mettrais dans ces favoris, je t'en remercie beaucoup !)_ qui ont laissé une review pour m'encourager et me félicitez, ( je n'aurais jamais cru que le premier chapitre st bien écrit, moi qui le trouvait assez médiocre en me disant que personne ne le lirais) et ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est hors de question que j'abondonne cette fiction, (vous pouvez demandez à mes amies qui doivent en avoir assez de m'entendre dire " il ne faut pas faire aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas que l'on te fasse ! " ).

Encore un gros merci !

Et comme on est en vacances, j'essaierais d'envoyer la suite très bientôt !

Ambre Potter


	4. Une étrange découverte

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne gagne rien, donc pas de procès. 

Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'expliquerai plus en détails plus bas.

Place à l'histoire.

****

Chapitre 3 : Une étrange découverte

Fin du chapitre II :

" Pivotant sur ces talons, ce dernier s'écarta pour lui dévoiler le contenu du meuble.

Et la jeune fille eue toutes les peines du monde à empêcher son cri d'épouvante s'échapper de sa gorge. "

Ron les regarda, complètement perdu.

" - Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Comment ? As-tu des yeux, Ron ? s'exaspéra Hermione d'une voix outrée.

- Bien sur que j'ai des yeux, s'emporta ce dernier.

- Alors pourquoi ne regardes-tu pas par toi-même ? rétorqua la fille.

- Regarder où ? s'écria le Weasley.

- Parle moins fort, tu vas fini par le réveiller, murmura l'amie de celui-ci.

- L'armoire ", marmonna Harry pour mettre fin à la dispute qui éclatait.

L'effet fut instantané : l'ami de ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil et blêmi.

" - Harry, bafouilla Ron, Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait ici ? "

L'interpellé resta interdit en contemplant le lion qui était dans le meuble.

" - Tu crois qu'il est vivant ? chuchota Hermione.

- Non, dit fermement le Potter, il ne respire pas.

- Mais …commença prudemment son ami, que fait un lion _ici_ ?

- On n'en sait pas plus que toi, soupira la Granger en s'approchant de l'armoire pour la fermer.

- Je propose que nous retournions dans la cuisine, déclara Ron, au moins on est sur qu'elle est sans dangers. "

Ses amis approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête.

Après une bonne tasse de thé et avoir examiné la situation sous tout les angles sans trouver de solutions, les trois amis décidèrent de laisser la salle de séjour comme elle était ainsi que de s'occuper de la deuxième salle de bains, car Hermione avait fait remarquer qu'ils risquaient d'en avoir besoin : il ne suffisait pas seulement de ranger, il fallait nettoyer également.

Ainsi, tandis que le soir approchait, une bonne partie de la villa avait été nettoyée. Toutefois, la salle de séjour n'avait pas été touchée.

Ils étaient partagés sur la marche à suivre. En effet, Ron pensait qu'il fallait appeler la Commission des Examens des Créatures Dangereuses, car dangereux l'animal le serait s'il se réveillait pendant que Hermione affirmait que le mieux était de faire venir un vétérinaire pour voir s'il y avait une chance que le prédateur aille bien et après le ramener dans son milieu naturel, alors que Harry déclarait que déplacer le lion à l'aide de leurs baguettes serait beaucoup plus rapide.

Le soir venu, tandis qu'ils dînaient dans la cuisine en continuant d'argumenter, Harry décida de mette son plan à exécution.

Pendant que ses deux amis se chamaillaient, il s'éclipsa silencieusement pour se diriger vers la pièce où se trouvait l'armoire contenant le dangereux prédateur.

Ouvrant subitement le meuble, le jeune homme fit léviter l'animal à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Baignant dans le sang séché du lion, il y avait… un livre.

Un épais livre relié.

Le prenant entre ses mains, Harry l'examina attentivement. Cela semblait être un journal qui datait de plusieurs années.

Le Potter essuya rapidement le sang qui recouvrait la couverture avant de l'ouvrir.

Ainsi pour le garçon, qui n'avait rien trouvé sur ses parents jusqu'à présent, ce cahier était une véritable mine de trésors.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il commençait à en lire le début…

" -Harry ! "

Celui-ci releva la tête pour apercevoir ses amis qui le dévisageaient, ahuris.

Je suis DE-SO-LEE ! ! ! En réalité, ce chapitre est écrit depuis Hallowhen – je l'ai écrit au brouillon l'après-midi - mais pour le tap… grr … **saisir** il n'y a plus personnes… En plus ce chapitre est vraiment médiocre…

Lunattica : On me dit que je suis "sans cœur ". En fait, j'avais l'intention d'envoyer le chapitre le lendemain en me disant qu'un petit peu de suspense ne fera de mal à personne… Mais ma mère et le destin en ont décidés autrement (je plonge dans le dramatique là), bref j'avais toujours autre chose à faire : résultat, je vous tap…grr… * saisi * ce chapitre pendant que tout le monde dort et je vais me faire gronder pour être restée sur l'ordinateur… 

Didie.m : Tu appelles ça un bon travail ? Je ne te contredis pas mais je me demande si j'ai continué ce "bon travail ". Je ne suis pas régulière – apart à l'école où ça tangue moins-.

Kalysha : Tu as ta réponse et je ne suis pas fan du professeur Rogue.

Harry Gryffondor : Tu dois être déçu car vite c'est pas vraiment ça. Sinon merci pour les compliments, mais personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ce que j'ai écrit et envoi juste pour que les autres puissent lire des mes "délires " et quand je fais ça on me dit que j'écris bien, je tourne en rond moi !

Merci encore à tous, qui lisent et qui reviewent ou qui lisent tout simplement.

Encore un désolé et le chapitre IV en est la moitié… au brouillon, malheureusement.

Ambre S.P.

(Vous avez du remarqué que j'ai modifier mon speudo, c'est pour échapper à ma sœur qui veut lire à tous prix mes histoires, _non mais vraiment_ !!!)


End file.
